Crystal
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Crystal |queen=Crystal |son=Jake |children=Ferris, Whiskers |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Crystal is a ginger-and-white she-cat with glossy fur, blue eyes, and poor eyesight. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Pinepaw is out on a hunting patrol when he runs into a fox. He panics, but a kittypet jumps down beside him with her fur fluffed and tail bristling. The cat hisses at the creature, telling it to leave Pinepaw alone. She lashes out with a forepaw, claws slashing at air and mutters that he needs to get on the fence. Pinepaw complies, leaping up onto the thin strip of wood. The ginger-and-white kittypet joins him as they both look down at the fox. Pinepaw jeers at it, but the other cat comments that he'd have been eaten if she hadn't showed up in time. The apprentice argues that he knows how to fight, but the she-cat insists that he should've known better than to come between a mother and her cubs. Pinepaw asks if she's from another Clan, but then realizes that she's a kittypet. He then questions how she knew how to fight, but the ginger-and-white she-cat points out that she didn't fight; only scared the fox so he could get away. She notes that not all kittypets are cowards, especially those who feel the need to protect their young. Pinepaw then watches as the she-cat walks away, back into her den. :ThunderClan has trouble with kittypets crossing their borders, and decide to go to Twolegplace to teach them a lesson. When Pinepaw is instructed to search a fenced in area, he quickly jumps off the fence. Much to his surprise, he again meets the she-cat that saved him from a fox one time. She furiously hisses at him, and snarls for him to leave her alone. Pinepaw bristles, insisting that he's a ThunderClan cat and no cat can tell him what to do. Then, he realizes by scent that she has kits. Pinepaw realizes that she's afraid of nothing at the moment, with the sole priority of her kits' safety. He decides not to attack her, as she once saved his life. The apprentice meows that she's safe, and he won't hurt them. The ginger-and-white she-cat growls that she wouldn't have let him, and he hastily murmurs an apology. :Beyond the walls, screeches of other kittypets fill the air, and the kittypet mother wonders what's going on. Pinepaw explains that ThunderClan has had trouble with kittypets crossing their borders, and came to teach a lesson. The she-cat is dubious, not seeing the point in terrorizing cats in their own homes. Three tiny faces peer out from behind her, and a bright light snaps on. Pinepaw flinches at the sudden brightness, and she tells him that it's purposefully there so she can find her way back at night. She then ushers the kits past the apprentice, teasingly asking if he's going to give chase. Pinepaw shakes his head, but Mistpelt calls out, looking for the reddish-brown tom. The kittypet's eyes widen as she gathers her kits closer, and he silently promises that he won't lead his Clanmates to them. Pinepaw answers the warrior, saying that nothing's there and he's just leaving. He steps back to let the she-cat herd her kits away, and one of the tiny cats meows a thank-you to him. Pinepaw then turns away, leaving the den behind. :Moons later, Pinestar meets Jake in the Twolegplace. The ginger kittypet remembers him from when he was an apprentice, during ThunderClan's mission to warn off their neighbors. They begin to talk, and Jake reveals that his mother's name is Crystal, and that he had two littermates named Ferris and Whiskers. Pinestar replies that he remembers her well, and tells the ginger tom about when his mother saved him from a fox. Jake is impressed, saying that Crystal always was very brave. However, he notes that she doesn't see so well now and has to eat special food that tastes disgusting. Jake also mentions that she still claws the dog if it gets to close, and Pinestar purrs at the thought. Character pixels Kin Members '''Son:' :Jake: Kits: :Ferris: :Whiskers: :Scourge: :Firestar: Granddaughters: :Ruby: :Princess: Great-granddaughters: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Great-grandson: :Cloudtail: Great-grandkits: :Four unnamed kits: Great-great-granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf: :Ambermoon: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Great-great-grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Great-great-great-granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade:Kate's Blog :Honeyfur:Kate's Blog :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Finchpaw: Great-great-great-grandsons: :Fernsong: :Larksong:Kate's Blog :Snaptooth: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: Great-great-great-great grandaughters: :Pouncestep: :Lightleap: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Myrtlepaw: :Finchpaw: Great-great-great-great grandsons: :Shadowsight: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Crystalru:Кристаллpl:Crystalfr:Crystalfr:Crystal Category:Females Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Kittypets Category:Clanless cats Category:Queens Category:Minor characters